icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1891–92 Ottawa Hockey Club season
The 1891–92 Ottawa Hockey Club season was the club's seventh season of play. The Club would play in the Amateur Hockey Association of Canada, the Ontario Hockey Association (OHA) and inter-city play. Ottawa would win their second straight OHA championship. Ottawa would also win the AHAC championship on January 10, and hold it until March 7. AHAC series Play in the AHAC was by challenge. Ottawa won on January 10 to become champions. In all, Ottawa would win 6 challenges, but lose the final one to lose the AHAC championship. OHA series To reach the final, Ottawa had to defeat Queen's University. Rosters Referee: E. Littlejohn, Umpires: V. Chadwick and C. A. Bogert Attendance: 2,500 Source: Celebration dinner The Ottawa Hockey Club was feted at a party by the Ottawa Amateur Athletic Association at Ottawa's Russell House hotel on 1892-03-18. The dinner is notable as Lord Stanley, the Governor-General would announce his new trophy, the "Dominion Hockey Challenge Cup", today known as the Stanley Cup. Lord Kilcoursie, Stanley's aide made the announcement: “I have for some time been thinking that it would be a good thing if there were a challenge cup which would be held by the champion hockey team in the Dominion. There does not appear to be any such outward and visible sign of a championship at present, and considering the general interest which the matches now elicit, and in the importance of having the games played fairly and under rules generally recognized, I am willing to give a cup, which shall be held from year to year by the winning team. I am not quite certain that the present regulations governing the arrangement of matches give entire satisfaction, and it would be worth considering whether they could not be arranged so that each team would play once at home and once at the play where their opponents hail from.” The second paragraph is an obvious reference to the disappointment in the AHAC series. Ottawa had held the championship for most of the season, only to lose in the end. The AHAC would change its method of play from challenge to round-robin in the 1893 season. Lord Kilcoursie composed a song for the occasion: THE HOCKEY MEN There is a game called hockey There is no finer game For though some call it 'knockey' Yet we love it all the same. This played in His Dominion Well played both near and far There's only one opinion How 'tis played in Ottawa. Then give three cheers for Russell The captain of the boys. However tough the tussle His position he enjoys. And then for all the others Let's shout as loud we may An O, a T, a T, an A A W and A! Now list' to me one minute I'll tell you where they play And why it is that eagerly We welcome them today They vanquished in their revel Quebec and Montreal The gallant club, the Rebels and the Queen's and Osgoode Hall Well, first there's Chauncy Kirby He's worth his weight in gold For though he is not very big He's very very bold. Supported by his brother They make a wondrous pair For either one or t'other Is invariably there. And on the left there's Bradley And on the right there's Kerr And when the centres pass it There, on either side, they are. And that's what won the battles Their fine unselfish play Cool heads that nothing rattles In the thickest of the fray. At coverpoint - important place There's Young, a bulwark strong. No dodging tricks or flying pace Will baffle him for long. At point we have the captain And if he gets the puck Will very near the goal he'll shoot And get it too, with luck. There's yet another member Impregnable Morel. He's had his share of work to do And done it very well. And there is also Jenkins Who played in matches twain So well that in Toronto They don't wish for him again. And now, my friends, forgive me The moral of my song I'll soon explain in twenty words Nor keep you very long. We've here eight bright examples Of fine unselfish play And that's the secret of success And why they're here today. Just one word to the audience And every player too (Forgive me, though a novice, In dictating this to you). Don't question a decision However wrong it be. And little boys, for manner's sake Don't hoot the referee!Shea and Wilson(2006), pp. 350–353 See also *Amateur Hockey Association of Canada References Category:Ottawa Senators (original) Category:Ottawa Senators seasons Category:1891 in hockey Category:1892 in hockey